


Work & Surprises

by nalaa



Series: Those Two Strangers Who Met [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nalaa/pseuds/nalaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six months Command Training Course is over. Will and Kathryn have to think, again, about their professional future as well as their personal one. (August, 2359)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work & Surprises

  


San Francisco's weather was a bit chilly for an August night. Will noticed it when he stepped out of the shower and remembered that he left the bedroom's window open. Quickly, he put a towel around his waist and went to close it. 

His tiny apartment was temporary, Starfleet lent them to officers stationed on Earth for short periods of time that didn't have a place to stay or preferred to live near Headquarters. The four huge buildings were located just behind the Academy and the building and apartment size depended of the rank. As Lieutenants, he and Kathryn lived in the third one. His apartment was on the sixth floor while hers was on the tenth. They kept separated residences even though they spent all their off duty time together, usually at Will's. Most of her things were there, even her messages were rerouted to his computer. So Will wasn't surprised when he turned around and saw her leaning on the doorframe of his bedroom, smiling at him.

"Hi sexy." Kathryn said from the door.  
"Kitty-Kat! I didn't hear you coming in."  
"It doesn't surprise me. I could hear you singing from outside the apartment."  
"Did you like it?" He asked.  
"No."

Will, jokingly, put a feigned hurt face on his face before running to her and picking her up, throwing her on his shoulder. Kathryn squealed loudly, smacking his back trying to make him put her down. Knowing that that course of action wouldn't be enough, she began to tickle his side. Will bursted out laughing, loosing his balance and falling onto the bed with Kathryn beneath him. They continued laughing, nearly in hysterics, at their silliness. She pushed him to his back and sat on his lap, her legs straddling him. He tried to tickle her but she quickly hit his hands out of the way. When he tried again, Kathryn leant down and kissed him, lightly. 

She wanted to sit again but Will didn't let her. Putting his arms around her waist and his hands on her back, he pressed her against his body and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. They spent the next few minutes like that, lovingly devouring each others mouths while their hands travelled all over their bodies. Knowing that their point of no return was near, Kathryn broke the kiss and pushed herself up, resting her hands on his chest, preventing him of starting again.

"Why did you stop? I was having fun!" Will pouted.  
"I can feel that." She grinned, detecting his increasing hardiness under the towel and in direct contact with her covered groin.  
"So?" He asked, confused.  
"We'll have time for that later, I promise. But tonight I want to go out so we have to get ready, and quickly, if we don't wanna be late."  
"Late? Where?"  
"I made reservations at that little Spanish restaurant at the Bay. Pick me up in thirty minutes. I'll go upstairs to change." She said while getting up.

Will grabbed her hand and threw her onto the bed again.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, surprised.  
"It's friday, our training is over, I had my last session with Dr. Cooper, we are together, we are happy. Take your pick."

Kathryn gave him a soft peck on the lips and got up. She smiled tenderly at him before walking out of the room. Before leaving the apartment, she shouted for him to hear.

"Wear the red shirt, please! You know I love it!"

And the door closed.

### 

Twenty-five minutes later, Will let himself into Kathryn's apartment. He smiled at the sound of the music and his girlfriend's soft singing. He followed the sounds and arrived where she was, in her bathroom, applying the last touches of make-up. 

"I hope you'll wear something more than your robe." He said, startling her.  
"Big Guy! Don't scare me like this!" She bickered.  
"Sorry." He grinned.  
"You are not." She said, smacking his chest when she walked past him and into the bedroom. 

He sat down on the bed while Kathryn opened her closet. She took out her short black dress and grabbed her red healed shoes. When she closed the door and turned around, Will groaned.

"What?" Kathryn asked, confused.  
"Not those shoes!" Will said, hiding his face between his hands.  
"What's wrong with them?"  
"Your feet will be killing you when we come back and I'll have to massage them."  
"Well, I love them." She said, sticking out her tongue at him. "And it's your job as my boyfriend to relieve my poor hurting feet."

Sitting down next to him, Kathryn left the dress beside her and reached down to put on her three and a half inches heels. When they were well strapped, she got up and let her robe fall to the floor, extracting another groan from Will after seeing her black lace underwear.

"What now?" Kathryn asked him, annoyed.  
"You like to tease me." He said, pointing to her state of undress.

Ignoring him, Kathryn grabbed her dress and put it on, careful with her neatly done hair and make-up. She smoothed the fabric over her body and turned her back to Will.

"Zip me up, please."  
"Yes, ma'am!"

He stood up and went behind her. His hands caressed her back, slowly, while his lips found her shoulder and neck, leaving soft kisses on her skin.

"Will ..."

Without saying a word, Will zipped her dress and made her turn around. His hands grabbed her waist and made her stand closer, their bodies fully touching each other. Slowly, his mouth descended onto hers and they shared a long passionate kiss. They broke it when the need to breathe overpowered them. Smiling, Kathryn cleaned the lipstick from his lips with her thumb.

"Let's go!"

### 

The Barcelona World was a little restaurant situated at San Francisco's Bay. It offered spanish cuisine to their clients on the main floor but also had a bar upstairs, with large couches and overstuffed chairs to enjoy the soft music and magic environment, either inside or over the dimly lit terrace.

After a wonderful dinner, the couple decided to walk upstairs to enjoy a drink sitting outside. They placed their orders at the bar and went to sit on one of the couches at the terrace. A few minutes later, the bartender appeared with their drinks: a cold beer for Will and a Cosmopolitan for Kathryn. Thanking him, they picked up their drinks and took a sip before leaving them on the table.

Will made himself comfortable on the couch and put his arm on its back, inviting Kathryn to cuddle next to him. She put her legs on the couch, under her, and rested her head on his shoulder. Sighing contently, she relaxed. Will put his arm around her shoulders and kissed the side of her head.

"Grandma called this morning, told me she wants us to go tomorrow to have lunch with her and that she won't accept a no for an answer." Will commented.  
"Perfect. It's been a while since we last went there."  
"Yeah. I think she feels lonely. She has her friends and Mom invites her to dinner every week ... I call her two or three times a week, I know you do too, but ..."  
"You worry."  
"Yes, I do."  
"I'm sure she appreciates it, even if she doesn't want you to worry over her. It's like Ma, she has her friends and her busy social life but she must feel lonely when she gets home. Phoebe is never there and I'm living here."  
"Is she alright?" Will asked, concerned.  
"She is. I had coffee with her after my appointment with Dr. Cooper. She misses us but she's okay."  
"We could stop by tomorrow, before returning home."  
"I'll call her in the morning to ask. Maybe we'll even catch Phoebe at home, it's been a while since we've been together in the same room for more than a few minutes."

Sighing deeply, Kathryn reached for her drink and took a large sip before setting it on the tale in front of them. She gave Will his beer and settled again next to him. They shared a comfortable silence that lasted a few minutes. Will used the time to gently caress her neck and arm, enjoying their closeness. Kathryn tenderly stroked his face with the back of her hand and traced the outline of his lips with her finger. Their eyes met and sparks could almost be seen flying between them.

"Move in with me." He suddenly blurted, startling her.  
"What?" Kathryn asked, leaving the comfort of his arms and sitting down to look at him.  
"I'm sorry, Kitty-Kat. I just thought about it and the words left my mouth before I could stop it." He apologized, shy all of the sudden.  
"No, no, don't apologize. You just surprised me, that's all. We never talked about it before, you didn't even hint anything." She said trying to show him that she wasn't upset about his suggestion.  
"It's ..." He hesitated. "We spend all of our time off-duty together, most of your things are already in my apartment. And ..." Will halted again for a couple of seconds. "I love being with you. I miss you when you're not with me. So, I thought that ..."  
"Yes." Kathryn interrupted.  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes, I'll move in with you." She replied, grinning.

Will, overjoyed, left his beer on the table and engulfed her in a tight embrace before giving her a full kiss on the lips.

### 

The next day, the happy couple woke up early. They ate a light breakfast before getting ready. Together, they went up to the tenth floor to pack the rest of Kathryn' possessions. They took their down to Will's apartment, now theirs. Kathryn sent a short message to inform Headquarters of the change and then they proceeded to unpack everything. Almost all of her things were already there so their job was finished quickly. After sitting down to enjoy a cup of coffee, they noticed that it was time to transport to Alaska.

Silvia, after her husband's death, decided that their house was too big for her to live alone and decided to move to a lovely apartment downtown, in Fairbanks' historic center. She was busy on the kitchen when the door chime rang. Quickly, she wiped her hands with a dishtowel and went to open the door. The smile on her face grew at the sight of her grandson and his girlfriend.

"You're late." She said, feign being angry at them even though it was clear that she didn't mind.  
"Sorry, Grandma. Kitty-Kat had to stop and look at all the shop windows we found on our way here." Will replied while hugging her.  
"That's not true!" Kathryn quickly stated.  
"It is!" He said, playfully, sneaking past his grandmother into the apartment.  
"Men." Kathryn muttered, hugging the older lady while sending a death glare to her boyfriend. "Hi Grandma."  
"Katie, you look lovely, as always." Silvia said after Kathryn had stepped inside and she closed the door.

The two women walked to the living room where Will was, sitting down on the couch, with a big grin filling his face. Kathryn grabbed a cushion and threw it to him, hitting him on the head. Will caught it before it fell to the floor and threw it back at her.

"You two are like a pair of teenagers." Silvia said, laughing at their antics.  
"Sometimes." Will replied.  
"Well, lunch is almost ready. Do something useful and set the table while Katie and I are in the kitchen."  
"Why do I always have to do the hard work?" He pouted.  
"Because I say so. Come on! Move, young man!" She said after grabbing Kathryn's hand and dragging her to the kitchen. "Sit." Silvia ordered, pointing one of the stools.  
"Yes, ma'am!"

Kathryn complied and sat down in one of the stools at the kitchen island. Silvia, before continuing preparing lunch, put a glass of white wine in front of her.

"Thanks." Kathryn said after taking a sip.  
"How are you, dear?" The older woman asked.  
"I'm great, glad that the training is over."  
"That's great, but you know that wasn't what I was asking about."  
"Can't fool you, can I?" Kathryn smiled shyly. "I'm fine, really. Yesterday, I went to my last session with the psychologist. It's been a long and tough road but I made it. I had a lot of help, not only from Dr. Cooper, but from Ma and Phoebe, and Will, as well. I don't know if would have made it without their constant support." She took a deep breath. "And now I'm just happy."  
"I'm glad to hear this, Katie." Silvia said, hugging her lightly. "I was overjoyed when Will called and told me you were back together. You're meant for each other, honey."  
"I think so, too."  
"And I cried the first time you called me Grandma. I love that you feel enough at ease to call me that."  
"You've been there for me too, Silvia, even more than my own grandmother. Why shouldn't I grant you the same courtesy? You always treated me as one of your family, from the very beginning. You even introduced me to your friends as your new granddaughter!" Kathryn laughed through the few lonely tears that had fallen from her eyes.  
"It's how I feel."  
"Well, it's how I feel too."

Laughing, the two women embraced gently. Will found them like that and smiled to himself, loving the sight of his grandmother and his girlfriend showing their love to each other.

"It's not fair! I had to set the table while you two ladies just talk and hug over a glass of wine. I didn't even get one!" He joked, joining them. Then, he noticed the tears on both their faces. "Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned, the playfulness gone from his voice.  
"It is, Big Guy. Grandma and I just had a very emotional conversation." Kathryn said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

### 

After eating the amazing lunch that Silvia had prepared and clearing the table, Will and Kathryn sat on the couch while his grandmother made some coffee. They were so engrossed in their conversations that they didn't hear her approach. Silvia, smiling at the lovely picture they made in front of her, left the tray she was carrying on a low shelf and went to grab her camera. Without making any sound, she stood in front of them and snapped a picture. The flash startled them and they quickly turned their heads to look at the grinning face of the older woman.

"You looked too cute, I couldn't resist it." Silvia said.

Laughing, Will stood up and ceded his sit to his grandmother before going to grab the tray and bringing it to the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Cake?" Kathryn asked Silvia after seeing the tray.  
"Chocolate cake with chocolate covered coffee beans."  
"You spoil me." She grinned.

Silvia took the knife and cut three pieces. After putting them onto their respective dishes, she handed them over to Kathryn and Will, along with an spoon for each one of them. Kathryn moaned in delight when she tasted it.

"It's awesome." She said.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, Katie." Silvia reprimanded her with an smile.  
"Sorry, Grandma." Kathryn replied after swallowing.  
"Well, tell me your good news! You've left me hanging long enough!"  
"Personal or professional? What do you wanna hear first?" Will asked her.  
"Professional. I think I know what the other one is."  
"We've got our new assignments." He stated.  
"Are they good?"  
"They are great!" Kathryn exclaimed. "I'll join the crew of the USS Mary Kingsley as the Second Officer next month."  
"And I'll be on the Hood as their Strategic Operations Officer as well as a position as Second Officer, too."  
"I'm proud of you, dears." Silvia said, squeezing their hands. "How long will you be out there?"  
"A year, at least." Will answered.  
"I'll be close to Earth, the Mary Kingsley is a diplomatic ship." Kathryn explained. "I hope I'll be able to come visit every few weeks."  
"And you, Will?" Silvia asked.  
"The Hood is waiting orders but I know I won't be able to visit as much as Kath. It's almost sure that we'll be sent to the Neutral Zone." Will answered. "But I'll call as much as I can, Grandma. I'll be alright."  
"I know."

While Silvia assimilated the news, Kathryn and Will looked at each other and shared a knowing look, imagining how hard it must be for Silvia to know that she wouldn't be able to see her grandson for a whole year. Understanding her apprehension, and trying to comfort her, Kathryn put her arm around Silvia's shoulders.

"And the other good news?" Silvia asked, drying a few tears on her face.  
"Yesterday, I asked Kath to move in with me." Will explained.  
"For the happy look on both your faces, I understand you said yes, Katie."  
"I did. We finished moving my things this morning." Kathryn grinned.  
"So soon? Are you in a hurry?"  
"No, no." Will said. "Most of her things were already on my apartment."  
"I'm very happy for you." The older woman said, smiling tenderly at them.  
"Thanks, Grandma." Will appreciated.  
"If it works, we'll begin to search for an apartment if our own in a few months."  
"I'm sure it will." Silvia stated, taking Kathryn's hand between her own.

Will, overjoyed, kissed his grandmother's cheek and gave Kathryn a peck on the lips.


End file.
